creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Chair
Basic Information Wood Chairs are usable and decorative pieces of furniture that can be activated to make your player character sit down. Sitting will not heal your player character and will not help skipping day or night, only sleeping in any kind of Bed will have both of these effects. How to obtain Wood Chairs cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. These items of furniture can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "Q" as the default key), after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Wood Chairs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Wood Chairs. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the furniture kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Wood Chairs from other players or by buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Chairs has to be unlocked first by: * taking/crafting Wood Tables, which are unlocked after crafting Wood Chests * creating Wood Rods from any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * crafting blocks of Wood Floors (from Wood Rods, Wood Slabs and Melted Wax) or finding them in Wood Treasure Chests or other Treasure Chests How to craft To craft 1 Wood Chair, you'll need: * 4 Wood Rods made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor Obtaining at least one Wood Chair is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipes for Stone Chairs and Wood Stools. How to use To use Wood Chairs, place them into the game world and activate them by pointing your cursor at them and either clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default button. Tables placed in front of the chair won't block the seating animation - your player-character will sit down properly at the table. You'll then see your player character from 3rd person view while the character remains seated. In order to stand up again, simply use the key for going forward ("w" as the default key). Wood Chairs can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an rotated item or block, then all items of the selected stack in the quickbar will face the same direction when placed. You can use Wood Chairs even after rotating them or placing them against a wall or ceiling, however graphic glitches or displacements might happen when player characters sit down on or stand up from a chair that is placed sideways or upside down. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted object or block that has been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take these pieces of furniture on claims of other players (or in game worlds) where your permission level is too low (mainly when only set to "visitor"). On the other hand, furniture cannot be protected with permission settings, and cannot be wired nor "locked", so even visitors can sit down on chairs of other players, but cannot pick them up. Like all placeable items, Wood Chairs can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display furnitures like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the furnitures will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate items on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Fire warning Attention: Wood Chairs are flammable! When placing Wood Chairs close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Chairs can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Chairs on fire. If Wood Chairs start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Despite being flammable and made of Wood, Wood Chairs cannot be used as a Fuel for Forges. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Chairs Category:Flammable